


Yellow Rain, Burning Shame

by Cyan493



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Getting off on humiliation, Public Humiliation, Watersports, human urinal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan493/pseuds/Cyan493
Summary: Ren is desperate in Kawakami's class, but even though he makes it through, the nearest toilets are out of order. Suddenly, a hand grabs his own.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru
Kudos: 25





	Yellow Rain, Burning Shame

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda-sorta a gift for NidoranDuran, they tweeted about something like this on their "horny thoughts" alt twitter, and I couldn't let the idea go.

“Now I’ve done it… is this really how it’s going to end for me?” Ren thought, fidgeting in his seat, sweat beading on his brow. Class would end in 10 minutes, and he’d make a mad dash to the bathroom. “That’s just 5 minutes, twice. Easy.” Ren said to himself, his bladder screaming for release. Kawakami’s voice droned on in the background, his ears not even able to distinguish what she was saying with how loud his own pulse was in his skull. He jiggled his leg, crossed them, even grabbed himself, when suddenly the bell rang. He stood from his seat, barely remembering to grab his bag before he walked out of the classroom as fast as he could manage without breaking into a sprint. He beelined to the nearest bathroom, only to find a sign denying entry, saying they were malfunctioning. Ren cursed his luck, as he could scarcely take another step. “I’m going to wet myself… me, a phantom thief who saved the world… dammit.” he unwisely muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his own, and it took all he had left in him to stop himself from pissing his pants out of surprise. He found himself being pulled into a dark, unused club room before he could register what was happening. Looking around with raging anxiety as to who did it, he turned his head to see Haru smiling and batting her eyelashes at him, skirt held up with one hand and the waistband of her tights and panties pulled out with her thumb. “You look like you needed a toilet, dear leader… well lookie here, my panties just happen to be a great urinal…” Desperation had robbed Ren of all common sense, as he bolted forward while undoing his pants. Having closed the gap between him and Haru, he pointed his dick at her outstretched panties and tights, and let loose. Dark yellow piss rushed out of him, absolutely drenching Haru’s white tights and equally white panties. However, they were now dyed a shade of gold as urine continued to soak Haru’s undergarments, and now began to drip further down her legs. His perception of time disappeared in the face of overwhelming relief, and when he came to, Haru was looking him square in the eyes, face a rosy shade of pink. His bladder emptied, he breathed a deep sigh before putting his dick away. Before Ren could even say anything about the whole situation, Haru let her waistband snap back and she exited the dark room.

Haru put on her best crocodile tears as she slowly walked to the nurse’s office for a change of clothes, feeling every gaze on the way fall upon her dripping, piss-stained leggings. The tears dripping down her face, eyes cast to the floor, she smiled internally, a new, different wetness growing between her legs as she continued her shameful walk to the infirmary.


End file.
